1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to the detection of print media size and/or print media stack height in an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus forms an image on a sheet of print media, such as for example, paper or a transparency, by applying ink or toner onto the sheet. Such an imaging apparatus, in the form of an electrophotographic (EP) printer, forms a latent image on a photoconductive surface, which in turn is developed and transferred to the sheet of print media. Such an imaging apparatus in the form of an ink jet printer typically forms an image on the sheet of print media by ejecting ink from at least one ink jet printhead to place ink dots on the sheet of print media. Such an ink jet printer typically includes a reciprocating printhead carrier that transports one or more ink jet printheads across the sheet of print media along a bi-directional scan path defining a print zone of the printer.
Such imaging apparatus typically provide a print media supply tray for receiving a stack of print media sheets, such as paper or transparency. It is desirable to know the exact size of the print media prior to printing with the imaging apparatus. In addition, it is desirable to know how much print media is available for printing. For example, a printing job may be delayed if an adequate amount of print media of a proper size is not available to complete the print job.
What is needed in the art is a media detection apparatus that facilitates the detection of print media size and/or print media stack height in an imaging apparatus.